Emo spongebob gets GROUNDED, sent to his room for lynching 802 kids
by mudkip to ashes
Summary: I drink G L U E also pls SMASH that like button, that subscribe button AND that nuclear strike button


Disclaim **e** r: the movie will be released on March 42rd, 1987. Also, just to make things clear, I did NOT have 13 children with the Ultra rare Asian variant of of dWayne the rock Hussein oblama, that was a rumor spread yesterday to Donald trump via drone from chinaland and I feel very offedned. Anyways, enjoy the movie I shall now readith yo thou.

 **IT was** a dark and stOrmyNiGht; the sidewalk was yellow, and _emo_ spOngebob was making out with it because he though it was another spongebob (don't judge him, it was sponge mating season in New York City that day). Tgis was where the story BEGinsS!! *boom! Crash! Applause! *

 _ **Chapter one: the mirror**_

Emo Spongebob was in his room, alone, looking for somesponge to love (and sticc his pp in xdd) when all of the sudden BOOM!!!(?) ️eter griffin came if through the chimney FROM HIS private helicopter and said "come with me if you want to live. Also I have 17 solo fortnite wins, pls Make love to me".!

Emo spongebob, surprised at what he saw, said "oh yeah mister krabs ;)" and noclipped into the helicopter.

 _Chaptor 2, the last Jedi_

While making their way down town in p _eetah_ 's helicopter to the White House, emo spongebob saw a magical-looking, kinda gay dot in the sky and said "oh my god, r2-d2, from star-wars: the last jedi, is making a cameo and is coming right this way!!!!

R2d2 was row row rowing his boat with his big, muscular arms, gently down the _horizontal axis about 82 meters in the sky_ towards the chopper and did NOT look very pleased!

"Oh my god, R2d2 is row row rowing his boat with his big, muscular arms gently down the _horizontal axis about 82 meters In the sky_ towards the chopper and he does NOT look very pleased!" -said peter griffin, peeing himself and grasping onto emo spongebob's triangular penis for emotional support.

Chapter 3- lmao **_R2d2 dies, spoiler alert!_**

As R2d2 slowly made his way towards the boat, getting ready to beat the HECCING FRICC out of emo spongebob and ️eter griffin to satisfy his own sadistic ways, emo spongebob had an idea! "Why don't we just fight him back!" Said emo spongebob, as he took out his purple scopes AR from fortnite: battle royale

Carefully, emo spongebob aimed at R2d2 with his purple scoped ar, when all of a sudden r2d2's game started to lag out and spongebob took the shot while he was stuck in midair!

"Gasp!" (Said ️eter), the lovestruck couple we're in shock that the shot hit, although it wasn't his target, he accidentally shot the OTHER R2d2 who was behind the R2d2 he was aiming for, which caused a chain reaction which made every R2d2 on earth die from type 3 diabetes. Unfortunately though, since they weren't paying attention to where they were flying, they accidentally violently crash into Minecraft Steve, killing him but stopping the fall, causing the helicopter to land upright, allowing the two to safely exit the vehicle.

 _Chapter 4: peter griffin joins isis_

As they exited the vehicle, the two realized that they were NOT where they were trying to go; infact, they were about 32 feet AWAY from their destination (New York city): they landed in the

 ** _Chuck-E CHEESE IN IRAQ WHICH IS CURRENTLY RECRUITING FOR ISIS!_**

Peter griffin was so scared that he made a loud yelp. "YELP!" Said peter griffin. "I sure hope I don't up _accidentally_ joining isis here and become like this guy in the Link below: ".

(Spoiler alert: he doesn't)

 **Chapter 17: I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter I'm sorry everyone :(**

The next day peter griffin and emo spongebob join a child lynching service where they earn 17$ an hour but then UPER MARIO (from the famous "Pokémon" franchise) told on him to EMO SPONGEBOB'S MOM and he got grounded, sent to his room wit NO NINTENDO for a week. Yeh that's right, you go get em tiger!

Don't **_(*DAB*)_** let **_(*DAB*)_** your **_(*DAB*)_** dreams **_(*DAB*)_** be **_(*DAb*)_** dreams!

Please like and subscribe my soundcloud merch store is in my bio btw pls S M A S H that like button.


End file.
